There is considerable evidence that heavy alcohol consumption is harmful to the health and well-being of people living with HIV. However, limited information exists about alcohol use among HIV-positive people. Existing studies of alcohol use among HIV-positive people have often used quantity/frequency measures rather than instruments from which actual clinical diagnoses can be derived. In addition, existing studies often do not include sufficient numbers of ethnic minority groups. There is a need to obtain more-comprehensive information about alcohol consumption by HIV-positive people by utilizing measures of actual alcohol abuse and, in addition, by including sufficient numbers of HIV-positive Latinos and African Americans. Thus, the key objectives of this study are as follows: (1) To obtain more-comprehensive information about alcohol consumption by HIV-positive people by using a measure of actual alcohol abuse, and (2) To obtain more-comprehensive information about alcohol consumption by HIV-positive people by including sufficient numbers of HIV-positive Latinos and African Americans. The specific aim of this study is as follows: To identify the prevalence of alcohol abuse among a sample of HIV-positive Latinos and African Americans. The proposed pilot project will test the following hypothesis: HIV-positive African Americans will be more likely to report alcohol abuse than HIV-positive Latinos. A cross-sectional study design will be used to test this hypothesis. A total of 696 HIV-positive men and women will be interviewed, with equal numbers of Latinos and African Americans. The participants will be recruited at an HIV out-patient clinic of a large public hospital in South Central Los Angeles. Participants will be randomly selected using a client list. They will be interviewed individually in either Spanish or English. This study will be undertaken as part of a faculty development award by the Principal Investigator. He will be mentored by senior researchers in HIV, alcohol and statistics. He will participate in the MBRS Research Development Seminar series and will also take 3 graduate-level statistics courses at UCLA.